Compact digital imaging systems are ubiquitous in portable digital devices, such as mobile phones and tablet computers. A typical system comprises an imaging lens and an image sensor, e.g., a sensing element array, located in the image plane of the optics. In some applications, it is advantageous to have the image sensor guide the focusing of the imaging lens.